heroesofrokuganfandomcom-20200214-history
Crane Clan Samurai
PC's: Daidoji Tokiru: Rank 3 Daidoji Yojimbo, Status 4.7, Glory 7.3 The nephew of the two most recent Daidoji daimyo's and somewhere in the range of fifth in line for the office should Kowaru die. He is trained in the daidoji Yojimbo school. Known as a fervant supporter of Miya Shikan and his agenda of peace in the Empire. Tokiru was once married to Miya (Daidoji) Yamiko but she was killed while on a ship headed to the Mantis isles. Since then Tokiru has been an outspoken opponant of the Mantis Clan and has gained the emnity of the Mantis Clan champion Yoritomo Rinsei. Tokiru recently went on Musha Shugyo and was known as Kuma the Masked Ronin, a flute player of some renown. Kakita Noburu: Rank 3 Kakita Duelist, Status 3.7, Glory 4.5 Born to a lessor branch of the Kakita family Noburu quickly gained much recognition in the clan by winning various tournaments and assisting in some very high-profile investigations. He has since joined the Imperial Legion and due to his surprising tactical skills and political prowess has been rapidly promoted. Following an important request from the Emperor he has been notably absent from several important court gatherings. It has been noted that Noburu spends a great deal of time and Koku visiting ancestral shrines. Some suggest this in order to appease his ancestors. These rumors speculate that this spiritual strife may be related to contact between himself and members of the Matsu family. Asahina Shiho: Rank: 1 Until recently this relatively reclusive Asahina had sequestered herself in one of the shrines near her family home to study divination and spirituality. Very different from her younger sister San, Shiho appears to be a rather brutal woman. She generally treats most people as an annoynce, and for the most part seems constantly distracted or in deep thought. She is shrewish and rather cross most of the time, though occasionally one may see signs of a tender heart. Impatient to a fault, and full of anger and a thirst for revenge she is far from what most would expect from a young Asahina woman. Coldly beautiful, Shiho shows little interest in others. In truth she would much rather spend her time dealing with omens,spirits,and the kami than with other people. Recent events, namely her sister's death, have set her on the path outisde of her family lands. Daidoji Mikado: Rank 3 Kakita Duelist, Status 4.9, Glory 2.3 Daidoji Mikado was born to two minor members of the Crane Clan, but his zeal and idealistic view of bushido made him a much talked about student at the Kakita Dueling academy. Mikado started his service to the Crane clan much the same way as all samurari did, but within short time had made an impact on the political climate. Mikado admitted to being the cause of Moshi Hinako's death, shifting the blame from O-Doji Koneko, and garnering the enimity of the Moshi family in the process. Due to his loyalty to the Clan, Mikado was awarded an Emerald Magistrate position and has been the face of the Clan at many important court functions. Mikado has also been "blessed" with the protective guidance of three ancestors. Recently, after Mikado had the misfortune to be the second for Doji Sarutomo at his seppuku, less and less has been seen of Mikado as he spends less time around samurari and has been seen speaking to strange,bird-like creatures, known as Kenku. What the future holds for Daidoji Mikado remains a mystery.